Contingency Plan 23
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: Bruce left Earth to face those 16 hours five years ago. the manor's empty. an 18 yr old's dream come true! but things aren't quite going to go his way. even billions of miles away, Bruce won't let him get out of control.


**Disclaimer:** Me own this series? really? since when?

Did anyone else catch what it meant for those six leaguers meant? well, some of them leaving wouldn't result in disaster, but not all of them have an impish, perpetual child in their house hold. *laughs*

* * *

**Contingency Plan 23**

There was one thing a parent should never do when they have teenage children, and that is leave them alone in your house over the weekend without any supervision. And with Bruce going off world for who knows how long, that's exactly what he did.

And the first thing Dick did being master of the manor, was slide down the waxed floors in his socks, boxers, and tank. Then the banisters. Then swung from the chandelier. The whole time music blasted through the building, nearly shattering the windows. He ordered pizza and told Wally to join him later. And he was planning on having Barbara stay the night at least once during Bruce's vacancy.

Hey, maybe he'd throw a real party there for once in his life.

Sure being the Wayne heir while Bruce was away had its bad points too. Later in the month he had to go to boring board meetings. Then there were a few dull charity functions where he was a scrap of meat for the debs and their daughters. Really he just wished Bruce sent a check and be done with it. Being friendly with the socialites wasn't his idea of fun, ever. But he got the hang of it. Even the boring meetings he knew he could handle.

He just wanted his fun while being king of the castle.

As he grooved towards the kitchen, ready to drink milk from the carton and fill it with Oreos, he heard a very proper cough. "Ahem."

On reflex Dick froze. He thought the man was out of town on vacation. Slowly he turned to see a very proper British butler. "I do believe this is far from proper decorum Master Richard."

Dread filled the young man's chest as he locked eyes with the elderly man. Last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him, or be on the receiving end of his punishments. "I thought you were out of town."

"Not likely." Alfred gave him a very shrewd look. "With the way you behave on normal days, it would leave this house in ruins to leave you alone in it. Now I do believe you invited company over tonight? Master Wallace I assume?"

"Umm… yeah…" Dick's eyes shifted, knowing he was caught for something that could start some trouble. "How did you…"

"Your pizza order has arrived. Must say I appreciate the forethought of feeding the speedster accordingly, but you young man," the tone of his voice starting to become threatening, "will be having proper food this evening, and all the evenings to come."

The youth felt himself shrink away at this ultimatum. There was no arguing with Alfred. He had more luck winning one with Bruce. "Alright…"

"Now go upstairs and dress properly." Alfred pointed back the way the boy came. "You are not entertaining guests in such an unseemly manner."

"Yes sir," he pouted, turning towards the kitchen door to do as he was told.

"And turn down that outrageous music! I will not have shattered glass inside this house!"

"Okay, okay…"

"And the chandelier is not a toy!" the butler added just as Dick made it to the stairs.

"I got it!" he whined loudly, picking up the discarded remote controlling the volume. "Standard Alfred house rules! I got it! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I will believe that when you stop behaving like one."

Alfred didn't get to see Dick when he stuck his tongue out at him before moping up the stairs to his room. With their favorite butler home, there was no way he'd get to throw a party at the manor. Invite a few friends, sure. Eat lots of junk food, not likely. Do his normal good boy thing, that was a definite. Patrol Gotham, well that was one thing Alfred couldn't stop, short of serious injury.

This wasn't going to be that bad though. Alfred could go easy on him and he wasn't always there. Plus Dick knew his way around the old man. Sure he couldn't have a party, but he could get away with other things.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Dick started, leaning in towards Barbara, their textbooks forgotten before them, "you should stay the night some time."

His favorite redhead gave him a coy look. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean," he adjusted his seat, an impish smirk growing on his face, "it's a long drive back to your place, and I know you're tired after patrol and all that."

"I could just go straight home you know," she teased.

"And risk your dad finding out? Are you sure it's safe?" he retorted in mock surprise. "Babs, I thought you were more cautious than that."

"Oh, I have my ways." Her grin only grew as he came closer and closer. "Daddy hasn't found out yet and I've been Batgirl how long?"

"Feels like yesterday." Their noses were nearly touching. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw the most beautiful, avenging angel there could ever be. Heaven was singing its praises when you appeared that night."

"Helped we were in a church then." She grinned as she tilted her head. "And as I recall, a certain boy wonder was all tied up then."

"You can tie me up again if you want."

"Ooo… You really shouldn't tempt a girl. Next thing you'll know I'll be wearing black leather and using a whip."

"I think I can live with that."

"Oh crap."

Both young adults jerked their heads around to the voice in the doorway. Tim just stood there, gaping at the two. A couple bags were slung over his shoulders, a set of keys dangling from one hand, and a I'm-so-dead expression on his face. He walked in just when the two were having a moment, just a nano-second before they were going to kiss. "My timing really sucks doesn't it."

Barbara straightened herself, turning red while Dick grit his teeth as he became pink. The mood was broken, and he had a feeling he couldn't really blame Tim. Not all the way at least. The kid was turning just as red as his girlfriend.

"I'll just go put my things in my old room." The third Robin tried to make himself look small as he made his way towards the stairs. It really wasn't fixing things. Especially with all the bags of stuff the kid had on him. Something was up.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" Though Dick loved the kid like a brother, this wasn't what he signed him up for. Did other little brothers interrupt romantic settings on a regular basis? And why the stuff? Old room?

A bewildered look came on the boy's face. "They… didn't… tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Despite everything, Dick was beginning to lose his temper. He had an idea who 'they' were.

Babs seemed to have put part of it together, giving an exasperated sigh. "Oh boy."

Tim looked between the two, unsure of what his honesty would result in. "Um… My dad's going to be out of the country for the next month or two, going to a special healing spa. Bruce offered to let me stay here until he got back. Like when he was in that coma. Said it'd be better for everyone. Are you sure he didn't tell you?"

Barbara put a hand over her mouth as she started to laugh. Dick leaned back into his couch, glaring at the ceiling in frustration. It just figures. All the plans he had… "No he didn't tell me."

"I… I could just go back and pretend my dad's home. Done it before." The kid honestly didn't want to make any trouble for him. But the big brother part of Dick made it impossible for him to just let Tim go off on his own.

"No, you're staying here. Just like Bruce wants." He pushed himself off the couch and came towards the kid, ready to help him out. Mentally he was coming up with ways to get even with Bruce and even how to corrupt Tim. There was no way he was going to take this lightly. Not going to punish innocents. Nope, he sure wasn't. even if Bruce was responsible for Tim's dad taking off.

He gave Tim his best smile at that moment, which only filled the kid with foreboding. "Here, I'll help you out with this."

"I… I can handle this…"

Bab's snort reminded Dick to relax a little. It wasn't Tim's fault, really it wasn't. "It's fine, really. I just… With Bruce being gone, I had different expectations. That's all. And I keep getting curve balls."

"Alfred not letting you do things either?" the girl giggled, grinning from ear to ear. The young man's grudging nod was all his surrogate brother needed to relax a little. "So no parties at Wayne Manor. Such a shame."

"I know!" The slight whine in his voice made Tim huff out a laugh of relief. "I can't ever get away with it! Seriously! It's like I'm a little kid again!"

"Ah, news flash! You never grew up."

"Oh really!" The couple's playful banter sent their young audience into a fit of giggles. "I'll show you who's all grown up. Tim, let's get you settled in. Spitspot!"

Dick childishly stuck out his tongue at her as he yanked two bags away from Tim and charged up the stairs to the kid's old room. Halfway laughing, the boy followed. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

As the two disappeared into the upper floors, Barbara shook her head, grinning. She straitened the homework the two of them were supposed to be working on a few minutes ago. "Grown up my foot."

* * *

The space bound Leaguers waited impatiently as their green energy shuttle took them further away from home. Many of them wanted to get this over with while others dreaded what was to come. At least two of them didn't really want to leave to begin with. The whole thing just stunk.

Their Green Lantern twitched in surprise when his ring indicated a transmission coming to one of them. "Um… do any of you have the tech to send signals this deep into space?"

They all raised eyebrows, exchanging looks in curiosity. "Maybe…"

"Let it through."

John shrugged then let the signal reach them. Batman's wrist computer immediately beeped. They all looked at him in curiosity as he opened a text message. It consisted of three words, and it brought a quick laugh from the big three. Even Batman gave a smirk because of it.

_Bruce, YOU SUCK!_

"What was that about?" Superman asked, already knowing who had to have sent it.

Batman closed the window before covering his smile and answering. "Just a contingency plan. Number 23. I don't just leave _him_ alone."

While the rest of the group became more and more confused, Superman laughed so hard it could be heard on the closest planet to them. That was so Batman.

END

* * *

A/N: Bruce left behind three proteges, while all the others left one! and we all know Nightwing is a great leader and all that, but what about when he's all alone as Dick and there isn't a problem to solve? He's the guy who never really grew up at times so... *evil laugh* I could so see him trying to have a party there and Alfred stopping it before it ever starts. Having Tim there would make romance hard on him too. Ahhhh... the joy of little brothers.

I also foresee Dick pulling a huge prank on Bruce when he gets back and getting Tim into a laser tag game in the manor as revenge. Time to corrupt little Timmy!

Hope you loved the humor after I made people cry yesterday. Still check out the poll to get me to write more. ^^V


End file.
